


Let Her Go

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MAJOR S10 SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only know you love her when you let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is in her twenties is in this, and knows and lives with the boys through Bobby. Father-Daughter relationship with Dean.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!  
> ♡

 

* * *

      ' _I'm coming, you're going to be okay. Give them what they want, I don't care if it's gonna save the entirety of fucking Europe, your life is more valuable.'_

_'Y/N?'_

_'We're gonna be there soon, I promise. - **Dean, drive faster!** \- Lock the door. Please.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I - I love you too, Celeste.'_

_**Beep.**_

_'Celeste? Charlie! Fuck, oh fuck...'_

* * *

  

      "No...no, no, no, no! Not her! Not Charlie! Please, oh my fucking god, please." You start to sob. 

      The fucker who did this was gonna pay - brutally.

      It hurts to breathe, and the tears won't stop flowing.

      Dean grabs you from behind, signalling for Sam to close the door so you aren't looking at her body anymore.

      "Let me go, Dean!" You struggle, screaming and kicking.

      "Y/N, sweetheart, I need you to breathe." He turns you around by force, putting his hands on your shoulders.

      "Call Cas. He's got his grace back, y-yeah? He'll heal her! She's gonna be fine. She's not dead. She can't be dead." You're hiccuping, clutching onto Dean's jacket.

        "Sweetheart, you have to calm down," He wipes some of the tears off your face, though more replace them.

         "Dean, p-please." 

         "Shh, I know sweetheart, it's gonna be alright." He smooths back your hair.

          "No it won't! It's never gonna be alright! I should've been with her, I shouldn't have left her alone, she shouldn't have even been hunting! She should have been safe, somewhere far, far away from me. It's all my fucking fault!" 

          He bends down so he's eye level with you, and cups your cheeks, "Y/N, you listen to me, okay? This is not your fault. It is never your fault. But you're workin' yourself up right now princess, so I need you to take deep breaths, okay?" He says gently.

         You nod, wordlessly, inhaling and then exhaling. Slowly, your breathing goes back to normal.

         "Atta girl. Come on, let's get you some water, cupcake." He sits you down in the impala, opening up a water bottle and handing it to you.

         Once you've handed the water bottle back, you scoot towards the middle of the car, wrapping your arms around him, which is almost immediately reciprocated.

         "I know you're feeling bad now, Y/N, but it'll get better, I promise." His voice is low, and comforting. You snuggle your head in his side, trying to think of something other than Charlie.

         You settle on Dean's warmth, and the fact that even with the mark, he still puts you first. You know he's going through hell right now himself.

         "De?" You mumble into his shirt. He gives a small 'hm' in reply.

         "I love you."

          "I know, kiddo. I know."


End file.
